Yuki and Kyos Forbiden Love
by where-is-my-ramen
Summary: I dont think im going to finish this story so if someone wants me to or wants to finish it for me then just say the words and its yours!  3
1. is it love?

**SORRY IF IT SUCKS ITS MY FIRST FICK. (SWEATDROP) OK SO PLZ DON'T FLAG. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Kyo's POV**

I was sitting in my room on my bed, thinking about nothing but sleep. Ever sense sensei took my beads off showing Tohru the monster I am, I hadn't gotten any sleep. I decided I needed some fresh air so I went outside to sit on my place on the roof. As soon as I got there I saw a tousle of messy silver hair in my face.

'_Its that stupid rat.'_

"Oi rat" I called making a sower face as he turned to look at me.

"Do you mind if I stay up here idiot cat?!" he shot back just as nastily. I looked at him stern and then gave in and then sat as far away from him as possible. I stared up at the clouds for awhile before I heard that stupid rat get up. He walked over to me and was going to step over me to get to the ladder and then tripped, fell on to me and our lips were pushed together

I quickly pushed him off and then stood up, but instead of being nice for a change and getting off the roof he stood up with me pressed our lips together again. I was to shocked to push him away as everything around me became confusing and blurry. With that he took his lips off mine and ran to the ladder before jumping down to the ground and running inside. I on the other hand was standing in the same place I was when he kissed me _against_ my own will. I laid back down on the roof to attempt to think about everything that had just happened.

I was still sitting on the roof when Tohru called out my name for diner.

"KYO?!"

By I was completely composed and jumped off the roof only to be hugged by a frantic Tohru.

I poofed into a cat and sighed. When I turned back I went to eat the sushi Tohru made for me.

After eating every one went to bed. Me being to tierd with stress and whatnot just flopped onto the couch letting the darkness of the night engulf me in sleep.

**THERE IT IS MY FIRST FANFIC CHAPTER EVER!!!!! IV'E ALREADY FINSHED THE WHOLE BOOK SO THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE IN LIKE THE NEXT WEEK OR TWO! OK COMENT AND REVIEW PLZ. **

**THANK YOU!**


	2. Under the cherry blossoms

**SORRY! I've been grounded from the computer… let's just say I have an F, in math…**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Yuki's POV**

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. Then I went down stairs only to find Kyo asleep on the couch and Tohru and Shigure in the kitchen. Tohru was making breakfast while Shigure was on another one of his rants about random stuff. I swear I don't know how Kyo could sleep through this it was madness! And all too soon everything from last night came back to me in a sudden rush.

"Ugh!" I said as I fell to my knees.

"AHH YUKI! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Tohru yelled rushing over to me to help me up.

Shigure was quiet for once sense he talked for what seemed like forever.

"Yes I'm fine Honda-san. I just need some fresh air, that's all." I reassured her quickly hoping she wouldn't figure out why I actually fell…

"Stupid rat, I can't concentrate on sleeping! Keep the noise down!" Kyo said as he walked in half asleep.

"Maybe I would if you weren't so stupid!" his face went blank for a moment and I thought I had just surprised him. But then he started yelling about what I had done yesterday.

"YOU! You k...k…ki…kis-!"

*bam!*

The door in Shigures house broke yet again.

"MY HOUSE!" Shigures whimpered looking at the remains wood pieces lying at his feet. He took them into his office and slammed the door crying and probably going to call Ayame or Hatori.

Meanwhile Tohru was staring at the, now not moving Kyo on the floor. All at once he stood up and started screaming in Yuki's face.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Nothing stupid cat… by the way we have to talk." It wasn't a question it was a demand and Yuki was serious.

"Ummm ok?" Kyo was completely confused now he had never seen Yuki so serious with him unless it had anything to do with Tohru… _'I don't think I did anything to Tohru…'_

"Come on then" Kyo had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed Yuki get his shoos on and stand by the door where he was now waiting impatiently for Kyo to stop gawking and follow him out the door.

"R - Right!" Kyo said slightly blushing out of embarrassment.

He took a step forward when all of a sudden Shigure stepped out of his office and flung the pieces of wood at Kyo who just barley dogged them.

"What the heck was that for?" Kyo screamed at the dog. Who in turn glared at him and started to cry and then ran into his office and slammed the door.

"Well that certainly wasn't what I expected…?" Yuki said obviously confused. At this Kyo smiled _'I have never seen Yuki confused before…' _

"Let's just go." Yuki said seeming a little annoyed.

"Yeah, right!" Kyo said nervously following him out the door.

While they were walking around the park Yuki found a more private place that was hidden by some sakura blossom trees where no one would be able to see them (their was also a pond in the background).

"So Kyo, I'm sorry about yesterday I mean… I just wasn't thinking and kind of well lost it…?" it was obvious that he was having a hard time finding the right words to use for this small apology… _'Whoa wait wait wait. What was THAT! Do I actually feel sorry for him?'_

"Kyo?" Yuki said in a small voice probably wondering why Kyo was blushing so badly.

"N – No! That's fine don't worry about it" Kyo chuckled nervously.

"R-really? So is it ok if me and you…" he started to trail off. "No no never mind that wouldn't work; you obviously didn't even like the kiss from how you reacted…"

"W-wait what?" ok now Kyo was confused. _'What the heck is Yuki thinking! ?'_

Startled Yuki looked up at him and then sighed. "Look I know that you probably don't like me at all… well at least not the way I like you…"

Ok well now he felt bad because Yuki looked like he was about to cry. "Ummmmmm p-please don't cry Yuki!" the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

"What?" Yuki asked wondering what he did.

"W-well what I mean is…. Ummmmmm, n-never min-" Yuki had just leaned up and kissed him, again.

"I-I hope that was alright…" Yuki stuttered obviously feeling flustered.

"That was fine" Kyo said moving down to kiss him again.

**DONE! YAY! BUT FEAR NOT YUONG ONES THERE ARE STILL MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! UNTIL NEXT TIME THEN BYBYS!**


End file.
